The present invention relates to socket structure for receiving and mounting electric circuit elements.
Electric circuit elements particularly electronic circuit elements are to an increasing extent mounted on printed circuit boards which is, of course, a well established technique. These boards vary in sizes and configurations. These boards are, for example, assembled and mounted in a chasis and several chasis are sometimes assembled in a frame to be placed into a common cabinet. Regardless of the number of boards involved, the basic assembly structure remains the same, namely placing the boards in parallel and interconnecting them through back-wiring. This assembly technique may be quite wasteful as to space; if the board spacing is determined on the basis of the largest component to fit on a board and within the multiboard assembly.